


Forget Me Not [3]

by kippistaser



Series: Baby Werecoyote Saga [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippistaser/pseuds/kippistaser
Summary: Marlow Stilinski and Riley Parrish wanted nothing more than to just keep their heads down and finish school in peace. Then, suddenly, Marlow feels as though someone is missing from her life. As if that weren't enough, Ghost Riders of the Storm come to try and erase them and their friends from existence.Moreover, Hunters come back to Beacon Hills to take out every supernatural in town. As hard as Marlow, Riley and Riley's boyfriend Cooper Harris try to survive their senior year of High School, the Hunters don't make it easy on them. And soon enough, someone dies.[Season 6 of Teen Wolf]
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Werecoyote Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652281





	1. cast

_**Jenny Boyd** as **MarlowStilinski**_

_**Danielle Rose Russell** as **Riley Stevens**_

_**Steven R. McQueen** as **Coop Harris**_

_**Harry Shum Jr.** as **Oz Baker**_

_**Camila Mendes** as **Tilly Cole**_

_**Lana Condor** as **Nixie Baker**_

_**Alex Wolff** as **Bear Wallace**_

**_Additional Cast;_ **

_**Dylan Sprayberry** as **Liam Dunbar**_

_**Khylin Rhambo** as **Mason Hewitt**_

_**Tyler Posey** as **Scott McCall**_

_**Dylan O'Brien** as **Stiles Stilinski**_

_**Holland Roden** as **Lydia Martin**_

_**Shelley Hennig** as **Malia Tate**_

_**Cody Christian** as **Theo Raeken**_

_**Victoria Moroles** as **Hayden Romero**_

_**Michael Johnston** as **Corey Bryant**_

_**Linden Ashby** as **Sheriff Noah Stilinski**_

_**Melissa Ponzio** as **Melissa McCall**_

_**JR Bourne** as **Chris Argent**_

_**Jeniffer Love Hewitt** as **Sadie Harris**_

_**Kate Siegel** as **Sophie Stevens**_

_**Timothy Olyphant** as **Jonah Stevens**_


	2. remember

**Beacon Hills, sometime in 2015**

It had been about three months since Theo and the Beast had been defeated. Since then it had been peaceful for Marlow and her friends. Well, there was Stiles and his constant insisting that something else was lurking around the corner. But Marlow let him and Scott handle that.

Marlow and Riley were studying at her house. They both had to do a lot of catch-up work, considering Ms. Martin barely let them stay in school after missing hours of classes as it was. The door was violently opened and Stiles rushed into the room. Marlow let out a deep sigh, not ready to be recruited for another mission that would lead nowhere. "Marlow, I need to talk-"

He stopped upon spotting the girls sitting on Marlow's bed. "Oh, hey Riley," he greeted. Riley acknowledged his presence with a simple wave, too wrapped up in her work to say anything. "Can we talk in the hallway?" he asked Marlow.

Marlow raised her eyebrows. Stiles nodded at the door. Marlow sighed and rolled off the bed. "Back in a sec," she told Riley. Riley hummed. Marlow walked out of her room and closed the door. She looked up at Stiles. "So, what is it?"

"Okay, so, there is this guy and he might do some illegal stuff right now. Scott and I are heading out to check it out. Wanna come along?" he asked.

Marlow looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Seriously?" she finally asked. She knew her brother was often paranoid, but this was bordering on insanity. He had annoyed her for months, insisting that things would be happening soon and she was more than over it.

"What?" Stiles asked back. Clearly, he didn't see anything wrong with his behavior and Marlow started to worry about his mental health. Not that any of them were sane, not by a long shot, but Stiles had always been the closest to breaking down. If the Void Stiles incident was any indicator of that.

"Okay, is it possible that at this point you are just looking for trouble so you don't have to worry about graduating?" Marlow asked.

Stiles looked back at her playfully shocked. "Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? Graduating is a scary thing. Moving on to College..."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you before I go."

"Naw," she said. She put her hand on his shoulder. Marlow would miss her big brother, she really would. They had been close as can be since she was born. There was never any bad blood between them growing up. Sure, little fights here and there - but what siblings don't go through that? "Come on, we still have some time together. And it's not like I'm never gonna see you again after you graduate."

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off.

"Look, Stiles...I would love to do this with you guys but Riley and I have a giant exam tomorrow and because of our latest big 'adventure' I need a good grade on this or else I'll get held back. And I'm not repeating my sophomore year while my friends move on."

Stiles sighed "Okay, fine. I get it. There's one more thing though..." he said. "I wanted to give this to you when I graduate but, looking at recent events, I decided to do this right now," he added as he fumbled around in his pocket. He finally pulled out a necklace with a locket. He handed it to Marlow. She opened it and there were two pictures inside. One was of their mom and dad and one was of Stiles. Marlow smiled to herself. "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you," she gushed. She wrapped her arms around him. Truth be told, she was getting sad thinking about Stiles leaving for College. But she also knew that they were growing up. And saying goodbye was part of that. The two pulled apart and Marlow lightly slapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, now go catch the criminal mastermind. But don't get hurt. And don't break anything."

He smiled at her excitedly and turned around. "Got it. See ya later!" he shouted as he ran off.

Marlow chuckled looking after him. She was still worried about his paranoia, but what was she supposed to do? He was older than her and he never truly listened when she told him off for his paranoid behavior. She sighed and walked back into her room and over to her bed. "So, where were we?"

"Lost," Riley replied. She dropped onto the bed with a sigh.

Marlow shot her best friend and empathetic look. She understood her struggles. After all, she was in the same boat. She barely got by in school. And that was without the pack having to fight against supernatural foes. She sat on the edge of her bed and sighed, looking at everything they would need to remember by the next day.

Riley sat up once more. She looked over at Marlow, her chin resting in her palm. "How did Malia come this far after not being in school for eight years?"

"I mean it was tough, but maybe look at it from this side: you don't have to learn everything we did in the past few months. Most stuff is in your brain anyway and you only really need to learn what we're doing right now," Marlow replied.

Riley squinted her eyes, trying to piece together what Marlow had just said. But her brain was fried. They had been studying for hours and she just wanted to take a break. "That doesn't make any sense."

Marlow sighed defeatedly. She decided it was time to take a break. So she closed all the books and swiped them off her bed. She lay down on her bed. Riley dropped down next to her. Marlow looked over at her. For months, she had kept the secret about Riley's parents being alive somewhere. Presumably so.

She just didn't know how to even start that conversation. She had kept in contact with Deucalion but he could only ever repeat to her what he'd told her in the hospital. Sophie and Jonah Stevens were dealing with a powerful demon and they had come to him with a plan. He couldn't remember exactly what the plan was but he had his theories as to why everyone's memories about Riley and her parents were so wonky.

"I have this weird feeling that something terrible is happening again," Riley suddenly said.

Marlow sighed. Stiles' constant paranoia must have rubbed up on Riley. "What's wrong with you guys? Why is everyone looking for trouble again?"

"I'm not looking for trouble, I'm just saying. I don't think this year will end as peacefully as we had hoped," Riley explained.

Marlow looked over at her best friend. She just wanted to finish her sophomore year in peace. But she knew Riley and her vibes. If she felt as though something was off, something might have been off. She sighed. "I just hope you're wrong this time."

* * *

Marlow and Riley walked into school the next day. They had studied all night and still felt like it wasn't enough. Both of them had barely gotten a wink of sleep but decided to power through nonetheless. The two of them met up with Mason and Corey in the hall. "Hey, guys," Marlow greeted, a giant smile forming on her face. She was still overjoyed to have Mason back. Mason and Corey turned, waving at the girls. "What's up?"

"Not much," Mason replied. "Ready for your big exam?"

Riley let out an annoyed groan. Corey's made a face. "I guess not."

"At least we get to have fun with Mr. Hottie over there," Marlow said nodding towards their new Physics teacher, Mr. Douglas. He was a real mystery. Marlow had never seen him in Beacon Hills until he started teaching at the High School. Mason rolled his eyes. He wasn't a fan of Mr. Douglas or the looks Corey gave him. Marlow chuckled. She lightly hit Mason in the shoulder. "I'm kidding."

"I see another hottie coming our way," Riley said as she saw a tall, muscular boy with short brown hair coming their way.

"Who? Me?" the boy asked. He smirked as he pulled Riley in for a kiss. Marlow smiled at the two. Riley had met Cooper Harris, Coop as he liked to be called, a bit after the whole Theo debacle. It was a real meet-cute. Coop had moved to town a week or so before Riley met him. Marlow was skeptical at first but eventually grew to like him a lot.

Marlow looked at them playfully disgusted. "Get a room, you guys," Hayden said. Liam stood next to her. He chuckled.

"I could say the same thing about you two," Riley said as she pulled away from Coop. Hayden shook her head and grinned. Marlow avoided looking at Liam and Hayden as much as possible. She also knew Riley was only playing nice with them because Marlow had asked her to.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. Algebra starts in a few," Coop chimed in.

"I'll be there in a bit," Marlow told them. They gave her a look. She waved them off. "I'm fine. Just gotta discuss some things with the others," she said, shooting Riley a look. Riley opened her mouth and nodded. She knew what that tone of voice meant. She hadn't told Coop about her inner witch yet after all.

Riley nodded. "Right. Well, I'll see you in a bit," she said. Riley and Coop left.

"They're cute," Mason said as he looked after them.

Marlow nodded. "They sure are," she said. She turned back to Liam and Hayden. "So, what happened last night?" she asked. She noticed something was up the second they walked up to them. The fact that Stiles left for school way before the girls and their dad never even made it home from work only made it more evident.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Stiles tell you already?"

Marlow closed her eyes and sighed annoyedly. "No."

"There was this boy in a car. His parents are missing. Scott said he saw some guy with a gun. He was on a horse and shot the car. Then he took the parents," Liam explained.

"Why not the boy?" Marlow asked. Liam shrugged. Marlow sighed as the bell rang. "I gotta go. See you guys later," she said and rushed off to her Algebra class. She knew Riley's vibe wouldn't let them down. Even if it was a bad one. She would have to talk to Scott and Stiles later.

* * *

Marlow went to find the boys in her first break. She knew the group would be taking their yearbook photos. Marlow walked in on Stiles ruining Malia's photo several times. "Stiles!" Marlow yelled as she pulled him out of Malia's shot.

Malia groaned annoyedly and hopped off the stool "You ruined it."

The three walked over to Scott and Lydia. "Why would I want to ruin your yearbook photo?" Stiles asked Malia.

Malia climbed up one of the benches and sat down on the table. "Maybe because you haven't signed up for your own photo yet?"

"Yes, I did," Stiles said and pulled a piece of paper out his back pocket. He showed it to Malia.

"It's blank," Malia noted, clearly just as annoyed with Stiles as Marlow was.

Stiles' eyes narrowed as he looked at the blank form. "Uh..."

"Or maybe you're sublimating the stress of graduating by avoiding key milestones," Scott chimed in. Everyone stared at him confusedly. He turned around to face them. "Psych paper," he added with a wave of his pen. Marlow knew Scott was doing some sublimating of his own. He didn't exactly help lessen Stiles' paranoia, joining in with every dumbass stint his best friend suggested. Scott would deny it, but Marlow knew that he still hadn't gotten past Kira leaving for the desert.

"You," Marlow said, hitting Stiles in the chest. He winced. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

"About that boy. Liam told me," Marlow replied.

"You were busy studying. And when I came home you two were already asleep," Stiles explained.

"Yeah, well if it's about something supernatural you can and should wake us up," Marlow reminded him in turn.

"We don't even know if it's something supernatural yet," Scott chimed in.

"Oh, we do," Stiles said. The others gave him a look. No one in the pack was particularly happy about Stiles' affinity to actively go looking for trouble. "A Deputy searched the car. No slugs, no exit hole. And the address Alex gave my dad, it's an abandoned house," he explained. The others still wouldn't budge. "Come on! Missing parents, suspicious guy on horseback, magic bullet. Who's comin' with?"

"I've got to retake my photos," Malia told him.

"Yeah, not interested," Lydia replied.

Stiles turned to Scott. "I cannot miss any more classes," Scott told him.

"Scott," Stiles chimed in.

"I missed 38 last semester."

"Scott."

"And Lydia's mom is the only reason I'm still in school," Scott finally concluded. "I can go after school."

"You know what? Forget it. I'll take Liam," Stiles said. The group looked over at a kissing Liam and Hayden. Marlow sighed annoyedly. She couldn't watch them be together any longer. Maybe that's why she wanted to join Stiles on his mission this time around. Stiles sighed. "Yeah, I'm not taking Liam."

"Mmm-mmm," Scott hummed.

Marlow hit her brother in the arm. He winced out again. "Why do you keep abusing me?"

"Maybe because I'm standing right here and I used to be your guys' best research assistant and you haven't even considered asking me," she reminded him, annoyance coating her tone of voice. After years of doing research for them in her room while they were out fighting bad guys, Marlow would have thought Stiles' mind would go to her immediatly.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but smiled instead. "Would you like to come to investigate with me?"

Marlow sarcastically smiled back. "Why yes, brother dearest."

Sydney walked up to the group, camera in hand. "Hey, can I get a candid?"

"Uh, no," Stiles said. Scott pulled Stiles next to him. Stiles sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Marlow stepped back. "Marlow, get in here," Scott told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not a senior."

"Doesn't really matter," Sydney assured her.

Marlow sighed but Scott pulled her into the shot anyway. She sat down on the table as Sydney readied her camera. Marlow looked down as Stiles pulled a glass shard from his pocket and discreetly showed it to Scott. "Okay, fine. If you can explain to me why this is blue, I'll let it go," Stiles told Scott.

Marlow looked down at the shard as Scott inspected it. It was shining blue indeed. "Everyone smile," Sydney said. Marlow put on her biggest smile and Sydney took the picture. She looked at her viewfinder. "Looks great. Thanks, guys!" she told them as she went back to the yearbook photos.

"You do know you've missed a ton of classes as well don't you?" Scott reminded Marlow.

Marlow sighed. "I know, but I wanna help. I don't wanna just stand on the side like last time. I finally got my anxiety in check," she explained as she hopped off the table. Scott shot her a look. "Mostly."

"I can't believe Stiles is your brother, yet Scott needs to lecture you about right and wrong," Malia spoke up.

"Hey, great minds think alike," Stiles told Malia as he wrapped Marlow into a side hug. Marlow chuckled.

"Listen, let me ask Mrs. Finch about this first and then we can decide if we should go or not," Scott offered.

Marlow nodded. "Okay, fine."

"Riley's coming too?" Stiles asked.

"Don't think so. She's still trying to not let Coop know she's a witch," Marlow replied.

"She can tell him," Scott reminded her. Marlow knew where he was coming from. He thought it was easy to just let your loved-ones in on a secret as huge as theirs. But the only people he ever really had to tell he had known his whole life. Marlow knew that Riley really liked Coop, but she had only known him for a couple of months. She understood her hesitation.

"I know. And so does she. But she wants to wait until she's sure she can tell him," Marlow said as Riley came out of the building. She waved Marlow over. "Okay guys, I gotta go. I have Mr. Hottie next period," Marlow said as she grabbed her bag.

"I don't like it when you call him that," Stiles told her. Marlow pinched his cheek with a smirk on her face and waved her friend's goodbye.

"Let's go, the others are waiting," Riley said as Marlow rushed over to her.

"Did you decide yet?" Marlow asked.

"No. I need time to think about it," Riley reminded her.

"He'll find out sooner or later. This is Beacon Hills," Marlow said as the bell rang and both girls disappeared into the classroom. She really did understand Riley's hesitation, but with sudden disappearing parents and creepy horseback riders in town, there was no doubt that something supernatural was lurking around the corner and Riley would have to be secretive for too long.

* * *

Marlow couldn't concentrate on anything Mr. Douglas said. She knew he was talking about Schrödinger's cat and she noticed every girl and Corey staring at him, but something about this kid and his vanished parents was off. Two people don't just simply disappear leaving their belongings and not to mention their son behind.

"Yes. Excellent answer, very impressive," Mr. Douglas said to Hayden as Marlow snapped back into reality. "Does observing something change its behavior? Or alter its outcome? That's the question of today's lab on page 117. Break into groups of four. Marlow, Riley, and Cooper, you stay in that group of three," he announced.

Marlow nodded and walked over to her friends. They got to work. Marlow glanced over to Liam, Mason, Corey, and Hayden and noticed Corey going invisible against a nearby wall. She narrowed her eyes and snuck over to her friends. "What's going on?"

"Phone's can't geolocate. Corey's getting Mr. Douglas' compass," Mason explained. Marlow looked over to the cabinet in the front of the class and saw the door opening and closing before Corey and the compass reappeared next to Mason.

Mason opened it. "What are you gonna do with it?" Hayden asked.

"Follow it," Mason replied.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Where do you think it goes?" Corey asked excitedly.

"I have no idea. But we won't know until we open the box," Mason told them. Marlow shook her head and smirked. Corey didn't seem to get it.

"Shrödinger's cat, Corey. Mr. Douglas just talked about it," Marlow reminded him.

"I still don't get it," he said.

Marlow sighed. "Oh, sweetie."

"Marlow, back to your seat!" Mr. Douglas spoke up.

Marlow flinched and hurried back over to her table. Riley shot her a questioning look as Coop worked away on the assignment. "Later," she mouthed.

Riley nodded but already dreaded going into another supernatural adventure. She barely made it out alive of the last one and really just wanted to spend the rest of the year with Coop and her uncle. She shot Coop a tight-lipped smile as he looked up at her. Riley had wanted to tell him about her so badly, but in a town like Beacon Hills there was always something going on and she needed to know that he would be safe away from their antics.

* * *

It was three-thirty and Marlow hadn't heard from Stiles or Scott. She decided to go with Liam and Mason instead. Riley and Coop were on a date, so she was out. "Should we be doing this?" she asked the boys.

"It's where the compass is leading us," Mason said. They were steering straight into an abandoned house.

"This compass is leading us straight into our doom," Marlow said.

"When did you lose your fearlessness?" Liam asked.

Marlow stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

For months they had been passive-aggressively fighting over who was going to be the leader once Scott was gone. Both wanted the position, neither would ever admit it. Marlow didn't like fighting but it was better than being heartbroken and awkward around Liam. "Nothing. Just asking," Liam replied defensively.

"Guys, stop it," Mason chided.

Marlow sighed and walked ahead to the backdoor of the house. She quietly twisted the doorknob to see if it would open. It did. All the hairs on her arm stood up. She already dreaded what was about to happen next. The three went inside and walked towards the living room when Marlow stopped the boys.

"Shh, did you hear that?" she whispered. She held a finger up to her mouth as the three snuck towards the noise. Marlow jumped as they ran into Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked.

"This is Alex's house," Scott replied. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where the compass led us," Liam replied.

"What compass?" Scott asked. Mason showed him Mr. Douglas's compass. It was going crazy at that point.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Why is it doing that?"

"They're all doing it," Liam said as he and Marlow showed Scott the compasses on their phones. The glass of the compass broke just as the group heard a commotion upstairs.

"Stiles," Marlow said as she ran for the stairs. The boys followed her. Stiles got up off the floor just as they got to the hallway.

"What? What happened?" Scott asked.

"He was here. He shot at me," Stiles stammered. He looked at Scott. "It was one of the guys you saw in Alex's memory."

"The guy who took his parents?" Mason asked.

"No, no, no. They weren't just taken," Stiles replied. Marlow narrowed her eyes at her brother. He was upset and she didn't know how much of what he was saying could be taken at face value. "They were, they were made to disappear. That's why there's no furniture, that's why they weren't in any of the photos. They were erased."

Stiles turned and opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. They all burst inside. It was empty, now matching the rest of the house. Everyone was silent. Marlow didn't like the feeling she was getting from the house. "Guys, let's just go. This place is creeping me out."

* * *

"What do you mean? Who do you think did it?" Riley asked Marlow. The two had met up in school. She wanted to get the thoughts of a witch on this. Maybe she some ideas about it.

"I think the Ghost Riders are doing this," Marlow said.

Riley narrowed her eyes. "The who?"

Marlow sighed. "It's a legend. It's a bunch of dead guys and they're riding on horses and taking people and erasing them from basically everything. Mr. Yukimura told me about it once," she explained.

"And you think they took Alex's parents?" Riley asked.

"And maybe more people. A lot more," Marlow said.

"Oh, God," Riley mumbled. She knew her vibes would never let her down, but sometimes she really wishes they would.

"And I think... I think Stiles might be next," Marlow told her. She looked worried and that made Riley uneasy.

Riley tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she finally asked.

Marlow chuckled. "Stiles. My brother," she replied.

Riley shot her a confused glance. "Marlow, what are you talking about?" she asked. Now Marlow looked at her confusedly. "You're an only child."

Marlow raised an eyebrow. She was willing to go along with the joke but now she was getting scared. "Riley. I am not an only child. Don't you remember? I have a brother. His name is Stiles. You know, the one who keeps finding all the trouble?" she told Riley. Marlow grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. "Don't you remember?"

"Marlow, are you okay?" Riley asked shaking her best friends' hands off of her. She was worried and the Ghost Riders' influence was already taking hold of her.

"Crap!" Marlow cursed. She turned and ran. Riley had already forgotten Stiles. She needed to find him before anyone else did. She instead found Mason, Liam, and Hayden in the hallway at some point. They were talking about Mr. Douglas's compass.

"Where are you going so fast?" Mason asked.

The girl stood still as she tried remembering what she was doing at school this late in the first place. She shook her head, amused at the situation. "I don't remember. I think I was looking for you," she replied. She chuckled. "Did you get the compass fixed?"

"Oh yeah, I did," he said as he fumbled in his pocket to reveal the still splintered screen of the compass.

"Uh, perfect! Looks brand new," Liam immediately said.

"Good lord," Marlow said. She was trying so hard to keep her snide and sarcasm to herself to make being around her easier, but sometimes her friends made that really hard on her. She was good at holding back, but eventually, they would make her snap.

Hayden chuckled. "He's gonna notice."

"Nah, he'll never notice. We'll just put the compass back and figure out a way to help Scott," Mason assured his friends.

"Or just put the compass back," Hayden suggested.

"We can't just leave it all to Scott," Liam said.

"Why not? He's the Alpha." Hayden said.

"Not for long," Liam said.

"Exactly," Marlow quickly added.

"Who's gonna take his place?" Hayden asked.

"Me," Marlow replied lightning fast. She didn't even let Liam get out one word, smirking in his direction as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why you?" Liam asked her.

"Why not me? I'm his Beta," she reminded him, waving at herself.

"Well, he bit me and not you," Liam reminded her in turn. And it mattered little to Marlow. She knew she should just stay quiet and wait until Scott would actually leave but bickering with Liam was easier than constantly seeing him and Hayden be all lovey-dovey around each other.

"Well, I was here first," Marlow said. She would win the argument one way or another. And she was right too. Why would the leadership not go to her? She had been here since day one. Liam had barely clocked in a year with the pack. She was not about to go easy on him just because they once dated.

"That doesn't mean you can be the Alpha," Liam said.

"Guys, stop it. We can decide on who will be the Alpha soon enough," Hayden chimed in.

Marlow fought the urge to roll her eyes once more. She was trying hard not to go off on Hayden anytime the girl talked, but she was not making it easy on her. The young werecoyote looked off to the side. She could smell blood coming from somewhere. Liam and Hayden seemed to notice as well. "What is it?" Mason asked, noticing the looks on their faces.

"Its blood," Liam replied.

The group broke apart and started going after the scent. Marlow ran into Riley a few minutes later. "Marlow, where were you? Are you okay?" Riley asked concernedly.

Marlow had forgotten what they were talking about earlier. "Yeah, I'm good," she replied. "Why?"

"You were rambling on and on about a non-existing brother earlier," Riley explained.

Marlow raised an eyebrow. She smirked at Riley. She had no idea what the hell her best friend was talking about but she also knew she wouldn't make that kind of stuff up as a stupid joke. "Okay, weird."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, pretty much," she said. Her eyes were narrowed and she was seriously starting to worry about Marlow's mental stability. She had never heard her best friend insist that she had a brother and didn't know why she would start now.

Marlow remembered why she was looking around the school in the first place. "We gotta go. It's close."

"What's close?" Riley asked confusedly. She was seconds away from dragging Marlow to a psychiatrist.

"That smell of blood," Marlow said as she took off. Riley ran after her. The smell led Marlow to the school's boiler room. The door was locked. "Riley?"

The girl nodded, a smirk crossing her lips. She raised her hand and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them a set of keys appeared in her hands. She grinned at Marlow, jiggling the keys. Marlow smirked at her. "I love your new power."

Riley nodded. "Same here," she said. Over the last few months, Riley had spent weeks with Deaton to figure out the extent of her powers. Slowly, more and more powers would add to the ones she already had, making her a great new asset to the pack.

Marlow took the keys, putting them in the lock. Just as she twisted the keys in the lock and pulled them out, Liam, Mason, and Hayden arrived. "Good, you're here," Marlow said.

Liam shushed her as he prepared to break down the door. "Liam, the door-" Riley began.

"Shh, no time," Liam interrupted as he ran for the door with a scream.

Marlow rolled her eyes and opened the door before he could hit it. He flew through and into a bunch of empty buckets.

Mason saw the keys in Marlow's hand. "It was open."

"Exactly," Marlow said as she raised the keys. The group followed Liam inside. The stench of blood got more evident as they walked towards an air conditioning unit.

Liam looked back at the group, looking for approval as he wanted to open the door. Marlow nodded. Liam slowly opened the door. Tucked inside the vent was a body with a caved-in head. Marlow jumped back as the body slouched forward. "Oh, God," she gasped. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed her dad's number.

* * *

Marlow and Riley stood in the hallway as the crime scene unit looked through the boiler room. "Marlow, what is going on?" Riley asked. "First, you tell me something about a brother and horse riding maniacs that are erasing people from everything and then we find a dead body. Are we caught in another supernatural drama?"

Marlow noticed that Riley was about to freak out. She had to put a stop to that before the remaining people in school got suspicious. "Is there any doubt about that? But it's not the first time and it won't be the last, so please calm down. We can handle this as always."

"Riley!" Coop yelled as he rushed towards the girls. "I heard about the dead body. Are you guys okay?" he asked. He pulled Riley into a hug.

"Yeah, we're good. Let's talk," she said as she took him to the side.

Marlow sighed as a boy approached her. "Marlow, oh my God. Thank God you're okay," he said and pulled her into a hug.

She tensed up, he noticed. "Excuse me, who are you?" she asked as he let go of her.

"Come on, Marlow stop playing games," he said. "I'm Stiles. I'm your brother."

Marlow raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't think so. I'm an only child."

Stiles looked at her with a blank expression. It seemed as if he tried to remember something. Marlow was getting creeped out. "Okay, Marlow, I know you don't remember me. Or that I'm your brother. Soon you won't even know I existed, but..." he seemed to think again when suddenly he grabbed the locket around the girl's neck.

"Hey!" she yelled, shooting him a wide-eyed stare. Who did this boy think he was to grab her like that?

"Here, you can remember me by the pict..." he said. As he looked at the picture in the locket he only found one of his mom and dad. His picture was gone.

Marlow swatted his hands off her. "Get your hands off me!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, a little too forceful. "Marlow! You have to remember me!"

"Hey!" Noah yelled. He walked up to the two. "Son, you okay?"

"Oh, thank God. Thank God. Okay." Stiles mumbled. He started panting. "Everyone's forgetting. Everyone is forgetting everything..."

"Okay, okay, slow down, slow down. We'll figure this out together." Noah assured him. Marlow knew her dad would always try to talk someone down before getting physical, but she really wanted him to get the boy to leave at that point.

"Okay," Stiles nodded. He loosened up. Marlow narrowed her eyes at the scene. She had never seen the boy before in her life but something about him was familiar. She didn't like not knowing the full picture.

"Now, why don't you tell me your name?" Noah asked. Stiles tensed up once more. He grew quiet and then he ran off. Marlow looked after him confusedly. Noah turned to her. "Did you know that boy? What did he want?"

The young werecoyote shrugged. She couldn't remember anything about him, even if he did look familiar. She looked after him as he ran out the door, wondering where she could have seen him before.

* * *

The next morning as Marlow was walking downstairs, she noticed a weird empty-looking space on the wall. Something about it felt off. She shook her head, convinced she was losing her mind. Maybe Riley was right, she might have to get a therapist. But what would she tell him? That she was turned into a werecoyote at ten years old and ever since then her life had been a spiral of supernatural foes and losing loved ones? No, she'd have to find a way to deal with everything on her own.

She left the house and climbed into her newly-repaired car. Marlow picked up Riley on her way. At school, she parked next to a blue jeep. She had never seen it at school. But it made her feel weird as well.

Marlow, Riley, and Coop joined Mason, Liam, Hayden, and Corey in front of their first class. Marlow left them as soon as she saw Lydia coming in. The two looked at each other. "Do you feel it too?" Lydia asked. Marlow nodded.

"Feel what?" Scott asked.

"What's wrong?" Malia asked.

"I have a feeling that I was supposed to remember something," Lydia explained.

"Me too," Marlow nodded. She wanted to shake off the weird feelings about the boy from the previous night, but he just seemed so familiar. Like, she knew him from somewhere but couldn't access it. It was like Riley all over again. But the Dread Doctors were dead, so they couldn't have anything to do with it.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

Marlow sighed. Something was off. She had felt that way ever since the previous night. It was driving her crazy. She just wanted to know what was going on. She shook her head. "I have no idea."


	3. this is beacon hills

The feeling that she forgot something important didn't leave Marlow. But life had to go on. It was another school day and another time the weird feeling wouldn't let go of her. She was sick of it. But it was in the back of her head, just way too far in the back of her head. In a place where she couldn't reach that memory of what she was supposed to remember. That feeling came back every time she walks past that blue jeep or past locker 1075.

The young werecoyote leaned against her locker and sighed. Riley joined her. She looked at her best friend concernedly. "Okay, what is going on?"

Marlow got back up. "I have this weird feeling. There is something in the back of my head, and-and I just can't reach it!" she whispered sternly. It was driving her insane. No matter how much she tried to recall what was missing, it just wouldn't come to her mind.

Riley shot Marlow an empathetic look. Then a smirk crept up on her face. "You wanna investigate?"

Marlow narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out whether or not that would be useful. She finally decided that it didn't matter if it would be useful or not, at least she'd get that damn feeling out of her head. She smirked back at Riley and nodded. "Let's go."

She pulled Riley out of the school doors, only to be dragged back inside by Mrs. Martin immediately. "I have told you guys a million times, you can save Beacon Hills after school. You can't miss any more classes, especially you Riley," she warned as she pushed them back inside.

Marlow sighed as Mrs. Martin left. She was right. Even if something was missing, it could wait until school was over. It couldn't have been that important if she forgot it in the first place. She shared a look with Riley, then shrugged. "Guess it's gonna have to wait," she told her. She nudged her best friend as Coop walked up to them. "By the way..."

Riley shook her head. "No. I've already told you, I need time."

Marlow stared intently at Riley. "And I've told you, this is Beacon Hills. He will find out. Sooner than later."

Riley growled under her breath. She knew Marlow was right. But she couldn't bring herself to confess to him. Not just yet. She needed more time to let their relationship grow. She brought her hand up as she saw Coop coming their way. "Later. After school. Now, shh!"

"Hey, babe," Coop greeted as he kissed Riley on the forehead.

"Hey, sweety," she greeted back with a pained smile on her face. Marlow could tell it wouldn't be easy for Riley to confess her being a witch to Coop, but it had to be done if she was hoping for a future with him.

"Hi, Coop," Marlow greeted sweetly, hoping to relieve some of the awkward tension.

Coop smiled at her. "Hey, Marls."

Riley put her hands on Coop's shoulders. "Hey, uhm. I've gotta tell you something after school, alright? Meet me at the library?"

Coop started blinking nervously. He seemed upset. He shoved his hands in his pocket. "Okay. I gotta get to class. I'll see you later!" he told her. He rushed off, leaving a puzzled Riley behind.

"Weird," Marlow remarked, her eyes narrowed. Coop had been perfectly fine the past couple of months. And Marlow had been betrayed enough to see the signs when someone was acting suspiciously. She was willing to give Coop the benefit of the doubt though.

"See?" Riley asked, pointing after her boyfriend. "That's why I don't wanna tell him. What if he just walks out on me? I love him, I wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke up with me."

Marlow put her arm around her shoulders as she guided Riley to their next class. "It'll be alright. I'm sure of it," she told her best friend. Even if she was suspicious, she didn't want to rattle Riley's nerves even more.

Coop burst through the bathroom doors and locked himself in one of the stalls. He tried to control his breathing. He looked at his claws and thrust his palms against the stall door. A growl escaped his lips. He drew his hands back when he saw the claw marks left on the door. He breathed in and out. His claws finally retracted.

He sighed in relief. Usually, he would easily be able to control himself. He had been born a werewolf after all. But something about Riley's tone made him nervous. He wanted to tell her the truth. He did. But he was afraid of how she would react. He grabbed his bag off the floor and exited the stall. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realized that he would have to tell Riley sooner than later.

* * *

That same night Mason called Marlow to the library. When she arrived he was there with Corey, Liam, and Scott. She walked through the door, watching as Mason and Corey threatened Liam and Scott with a chair and a fire extinguisher. She raised her hands. "What the hell?"

The boys lowered their weapons yet Marlow could feel that everyone was still tensed up. "They were here. The Ghost Riders," Mason said.

Scott's eyes widened. "Here? Just now?"

"I thought they left when the storm left," Liam said.

Marlow walked up to the boys. "I don't think so. Mr. Yukimura said they don't just leave. I just..." she threw up her hands. "That's most of what I remember. I can't reach the Yukimura's."

"I think you're right because two of them were right up there," Mason said, pointing up at the second story of the library.

"What were they doing?" Scott asked.

"We didn't see when they came in. We only saw them when we turned invisible," Mason replied.

Liam stepped towards Corey. "You brought him into this?"

"Okay, okay!" Marlow chimed in. She walked up to the boys and walked in between the two. She put her hand on Liam's chest, trying to hold him back. "Try and pocket that toxic masculinity until we've solved the problem."

Liam sighed and looked at her. There was something in his eyes. It was as if he calmed down just by looking at her. Marlow shook her head. The feelings welling up in her were the ones she had been trying to shake off for months. That's why she had been bickering so much. The more she bickered, the less likely those pesky romantic feelings were to show back up.

"He was trying to protect me," Mason chimed in. Possibly because he sensed the awkwardness. Marlow and Liam kept looking at each other. Marlow didn't want to take her eyes off him but she had made her choice. She walked over to Mason and Corey.

"Uh, they didn't seem to care about us. They, they walked right by us," Corey added.

"Then what happened?" Scott asked.

There was a beat of silence as the boys began to think. "Uh... Then they just jumped down and left," Mason finally said.

"That's it?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Corey replied. There was clearly some frostiness between him and Liam and that puzzled Marlow. They had never truly seemed like enemies before.

"They didn't take someone?" Scott asked. "There was nobody else in here?"

Mason shook his head. "No."

"It was just us," Corey added.

Marlow narrowed her eyes at the banister. Maybe the Ghost Riders had taken someone. And maybe whatever she couldn't remember was also taken by the Ghost Riders. She sighed. It made no sense. She could feel that Riley was right. Sophomore year wouldn't end as peacefully as they had thought.

* * *

Marlow and Riley settled into the bleachers to watch Coop at Lacrosse try-outs. Well, Riley was watching Coop. Marlow was still more or less pining for Liam. Riley knew it too. She glanced at Marlow and smirked. "You know, he has a girlfriend, right?"

Marlow was ripped out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened. She quickly narrowed them as she looked over at Riley. "What are you talking about?"

Riley chuckled and shook her head. She looked out onto the field. "You are pathetic. And I say that with a lot of love in my heart."

Marlow scoffed. "I'm pathetic?" she asked, a chuckle escaping her lips. She shook her head and turned her gaze back to the field. She discreetly pointed at Coop. "Did you tell him?"

Riley opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. She looked over at Marlow. "I tried." she started, then broke off. "I got scared, alright? I started to tell him. But then..."

Riley broke off once more. Her gaze fixed on Coop. Marlow may have thought that she understood Riley, but she really didn't. She never had to tell any boy or girl her secret. The only loved ones she had to break it to were Stiles, her dad and Mason and she had obviously known them well enough to trust them at that point.

Marlow smiled faintly. She squeezed her arm reassuringly. She thought she understood Riley's predicament. She really did. But at the end of the day, all of her loved ones accepted her afterward. She had no idea if that would be the same with Riley and Coop. "I get it. Just remember..."

Riley sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is Beacon Hills," she said. She looked over at Marlow. "Yes, I know," she added. She nodded and looked out at the field. "I'll tell him. After school."

Marlow flung her arm around Riley's shoulder and squeezed her tightly. "I believe in you, girl," she said. They broke apart. "And I trust that Coop will love you the same after you tell him."

Riley nodded. "I hope so," she said. She looked at Marlow. "Now, when are you going to tell Liam that you're still in love with him?"

Marlow bit her lip. She applauded Riley's ability to tell it to you like it is. Her bluntness. But there were certain things even she didn't understand. She had made a stupid mistake when she broke up with Liam. And then he slipped out of her fingers. "I see the way you look at him," Riley told her.

"It's not that easy, Ri. He's with Hayden now. Because I broke up with him. Do you think I would still have a place in the pack if I broke them up? Or tried to?" Marlow turned to Riley. "I don't even know if he does still have a thing for me. I was pretty mean to him."

"Oh, he does. Marlow, trust me when I tell you, that boy down there," she pointed down at Liam. He was looking up at them, quickly turning away when Riley pointed his way. "He has a thing for you. He's in love with you."

Marlow looked down at Liam, nearly letting out a frustrated cry. She wanted to be with him so badly. But maybe it wasn't meant to be. "Now, maybe he's in love with Hayden too. Maybe he isn't and he's just pretending to be because he's afraid of hurting her feelings. But he does still love you. I don't think he ever stopped. I think Hayden came at the right time for him, just when he needed a pick-me-up. But, he never stopped having feelings for you."

"Then what do I do? Because I don't want to hurt either of them," Marlow said. And she really didn't. Even if Hayden did annoy her and Liam hurt her feelings by immediately getting with her, they still seemed happy together. And they had been through a lot. Who was she to try and break them apart when she had let Liam go in the firs place?

Riley stared at Marlow intently. "But don't you deserve happiness too?" she asked. Marlow looked up at her. "You are so hellbent on making everyone else around you happy. And making sure they're safe. And in the process, you completely neglect your own needs."

Marlow bit down on her lip. She knew Riley was right. She was unhappy. But what was she supposed to do? If finding happiness for herself meant ruining it for others, then she didn't want it.

* * *

That evening Riley was talking to Coop. Marlow stayed away per Riley's orders. She could only hope that Coop would love Riley enough to accept her for who she was. And that he wasn't secretly someone shady who wanted to hurt Riley.

Marlow had been staring at the space on the wall next to her room for what seemed like hours. There was something off about it. It was like it wasn't supposed to be empty. But she didn't know what could be behind it. But her feelings usually did not lead her astray. Her hand traveled towards the wallpaper, almost as if she wasn't in control.

"What are you doing, honey?"

Marlow gasped. Her hand shot away from the wall. "Mom!" she yelled, turning around to face her mother. "You scared me."

Claudia laughed. She walked up to her daughter. "I'm sorry, sweety," she said. "I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'm just a little on edge." Marlow told her.

"What are doing?" Claudia asked. "Is it something supernatural?" she added in a low whisper.

Marlow snickered. "Mom, you don't have to whisper. We're not being watched by the government."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Claudia said. "But is it?"

Marlow laughed once more. It continued to amaze her how cool her mother reacted to hearing that her daughter was a werecoyote in contrast to her dad. He nearly fainted, she embraced it with open arms. Though, the more Marlow thought about it, the more she realized that she didn't even really remember telling her mother. "Kinda. There is something stuck in the back of my head and I just can't get it out, you know?"

Claudia nodded. "Any idea what it might be?"

Marlow shook her head. "I think there might be something behind this wall. It's driving me insane."

"So you wanted to rip off my wallpaper?"

Marlow's jaw clenched. "Maybe." Claudia crossed her arms in front of her chest. Marlow smiled at her. "Sorry."

The doorbell rang. Claudia sighed and went to open it. Marlow turned back to the wall. She wasn't wrong. Something about it was off. "Marlow! Marlow!" Riley yelled as she ran up to her.

"What? What is it?" Marlow asked as she grabbed her best friend by the shoulders. She looked rattled and Marlow didn't like when Riley looked rattled.

"I have to tell you something. It's about Coop..." she replied, trying to catch her breath.

Marlow's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket. It was a message from Mason. "Can you explain on the way to the school? Mason needs us." Marlow asked. Riley nodded. Marlow wanted to know what had happened with Coop. She was ready to jump if he had hurt Riley. "Are you okay?" Marlow asked. Riley waved her off. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

"Liam!" Marlow yelled as she pulled the boy back in front of her. Liam and Corey were fighting. Liam didn't trust Corey. Corey didn't care. Mason was pissed. Rightfully so. What was Liam thinking attacking his best friend's boyfriend?

"What? What is it?" Liam asked annoyedly.

"What is up with you not trusting Corey?" Marlow asked.

Liam gave her a look. "What's up with you having trusted him from the start? We know virtually nothing about him."

Marlow growled. "I know him. And so do you. He's just a lost kid who needs friends. People who love him. There is not a bad bone in his body," she told him. Marlow wasn't an easily trustful person. She didn't let just anyone into her inner circle. She had felt a stinge of distrust for Corey when he joined Theo, but she also quickly realized that Corey was just in need of a friend. She softened up. "Just trust me on this, alright? Can you do that?"

Liam sighed. He looked up at her. "Fine."

"Now, go talk to him. Let him know you trust him and that you can be friends." Marlow pleaded. She needed to know that all of her boys would be able to get along. Especially because there was next to no way that Mason would leave Corey and Marlow didn't want to see Liam and Mason have a falling-out.

Liam's gaze lingered on her. She sighed. Liam turned to talk to Corey. "Liam, wait!"

Liam turned around once more. "What is it?"

"Uhm..." Marlow started. For a second, she thought that she would be brave and confess what she truly felt. But reality hit her once more. No, she couldn't do it. She shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry."

Liam stared at her intently. "You know if something's wrong, you can just talk to me, right?" he asked. "I mean, I am your future Alpha after all."

Marlow smirked. A small part of her wanted to smack him in the head, but she held back. "Don't push it, boy. That fight isn't over yet," she reminded him. "Now, go talk to Corey."

Liam nodded and rushed off. Marlow closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry. Riley and Mason rushed towards Marlow. They started talking over one another, so fast Marlow couldn't understand a word they were saying. Her eyes widened as she raised her hands. "Okay, okay!" she yelled. Her best friends stopped talking, trying to stay calm. "Now, one more time but slowly."

"Riley just told me. I can't believe it!" Mason said frantically once more.

"What is it?" Marlow asked again. Riley had been quiet on the whole ride over. Marlow was so wrapped up in the boys' drama that she completely forgot to ask her what had happened with her and Coop.

"It's about Coop. I've been trying to tell you," Riley replied. She looked practically shell-schocked and at that point Marlow expected Riley to tell her that Coop was a serial killer. "He's a werewolf."

Marlow stared at them wide-eyed. "What?" she asked. She let that thought sink in, then narrowed her eyes. "What?!" she yelled. She was expecting so much. Him cheating on her, him hiding more illegal activity than his daily habit of smoking weed, him being an actual murderer. But a werewolf? Right under her nose? And she didn't smell him out? Either she was slipping, or the drama between her and Liam was getting so much to her that she had lost her wariness of people.

"Yes! Well you know, I finally told him after I chickened-out again yesterday. So I told him that I'm a witch and about you guys and Beacon Hills in general and then he was like, not reacting at all. Which isn't weird necessarily but then he was like 'Thank, God because I've been wanting to tell you for a long time' and then he showed me his golden eyes and then I didn't say anything and ran away," Riley explained without once taking a breath.

"Uhm," Marlow said. She sighed, throwing up her hands. Truthfully, it didn't even shock her at that point. Beacon Hills was a literal beacon for the supernatural after all. "Okay, well, like I said. This is Beacon Hills. I guess it doesn't surprise me anymore."

Riley and Mason had calmed down severely. Riley nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, he's a werewolf you know. Everyone's just kind of a werewolf in Beacon Hills."

Marlow pulled Riley into a side hug. "Come on, Riley," she said. "I mean, isn't this a good thing? He's a werewolf. I doubt he'll leave you now."

Riley nodded. "You're right."

"Now," Marlow started, releasing Riley from their hug. "Go talk to him. Don't just leave him hanging. I was rooting for you guys and I still am."

She lightly pushed Riley forward. Riley smiled at Marlow. She nodded, then faded away. Marlow breathed a sigh of relief. "Now that that's handled," she said. "Let's go look for our squabbling boys."

Mason shot her a sympathetic look. Marlow raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You still want to be with him, don't you?" he asked. Her heart skipped a beat. She was afraid more people would notice her feelings if she wasn't careful. She would have to start shutting them out. "Don't," Mason said. Marlow looked to the floor. "Don't try to brush them aside."

Marlow wrung her hands. She looked up at Mason. "I can't hurt them. I won't."

Mason sighed. "I know. All I'm asking is that you don't sidetrack your happiness to keep everyone around you happy."

Marlow stayed silent. Mason and Riley knew her. They were her best friends and always would be. She loved them so much. And she knew they were right. But she was going to keep everything as peaceful as possible. Even if she got nothing in the process.

* * *

Riley faded into the kitchen of Jordan's apartment. Jordan was at the sink, washing dishes. He jumped when he spotted Riley behind. "Oh, God!" he gasped. He leaned against the sink. "Sorry, still getting used to all of that," he told her. Riley waved him off. He tilted his head. "Everything okay?"

"Sure. You know, I'm doing better in school, my friends are all alive and well, my boyfriend's a werewolf..." she rambled.

Parrish's eyes widened as he struggled to keep the plate he was cleaning in his hand. "Say what now?!" he asked. He had barely gotten used to having a witch niece and still hadn't coped with forgetting his witch sister or that he was living in a supernatural beacon town.

Riley sighed and walked past him into her room. She needed to figure out what to say to Coop. She didn't want to lose him. She really did love him. She pushed open the door to her room, jumping back when she saw Coop sitting on her bed. She shrieked. Coop jumped off the bed, raising his arms in a calming motion. "Don't freak out!"

Jordan ran into the room, gun drawn. "What's going on?!"

Riley and Coop jumped back. "Jordan! It's just Coop." Riley yelled, putting a hand up to her heart.

"Oh, uhm," Jordan mumbled. "Sorry."

He ran off like a child. Riley sighed. Sometimes she wondered which one of them was the adult in the house. She turned to Coop, ready to rip off his head. "Don't freak out?! How do you expect me not to freak out when you break into my room, knowing full well that I have a Deputy uncle?" she asked angrily. Coop closed his eyes and sighed. "How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock your window," he answered, somewhat child-like.

Riley's mouth hung open as she looked for the right words. She didn't know whether to be happy that he hadn't instantly wrote her off as soon as she dashed or to be angry at him for just sneaking into her room like that. "So you climbed into..." Riley sighed. She waved him off. "I wanted to talk to you."

Coop shot her a nervous glance. "I guess this is the part where you dump me."

Riley's heart skipped a beat. She shook her head. "No," she chuckled somewhat nervously. "I wanted to tell you that I'm totally fine with you being a werewolf. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I'm a witch. My uncle's a Hellhound and most of my friends are werewolves, werecoyotes, Beasts, and Banshees. So, I can't exactly shun you for being the same."

"So, I'm still your guy?" Coop asked. The smile on his face practically made her melt. She really did love him so much.

Riley chuckled. She started blushing. She planted a kiss on his lips. "Yes, of course," she assured him. Coop smiled at her, then pulled her in for another kiss. Riley held on to the kiss, onto Coop. Something sinister might be lurking around the corner once again. And if that was the truth, then she wanted nothing more than to enjoy her last moments of peace. She pulled back, pulling her shirt over her head as Coop closed the door.

* * *

Marlow and Mason met up with Liam and Corey in the library. The boys were already abuzz about something before their friends walked through the door. "Guys, what's going on? Did you make up or not?" Marlow asked, raising her eyebrows at Liam. She knew Liam wasn't a bad person, just a bit paranoid. Like herself.

Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yes," he replied. "And not just that."

"We found something." Corey chimed in. He held up a blank card. "It was stuck in the banister."

Mason walked up to him and grabbed it from his hand. "It's just like in physics. It wasn't there until you saw it. Then it became real. It's Schrodinger's cat. The quantum state of a superposition. To see something is to change its very existence. It changed reality."

"I still don't get it," Corey told him.

Marlow raised her hand. For once she related to Corey's cluelessness. How did Schrodinger's Cat facture into the Ghost Riders? "Yeah, me either."

"What do you think it is?" Liam asked Mason.

"It looks like a library card. Except it's blank," Corey said.

Marlow narrowed her eyes. She jumped back as Liam snatched the card out of Mason's hand. He jumped over the front desk and sat down in front of the computer. "What are you doing, Liam?" Marlow asked.

He swiped the card through the card reader that was attached to the computer. Marlow narrowed her eyes as a file appeared on the screen. There was a picture of a boy. But Marlow had never seen him. At least she thought so. "Jake Sullivan," Liam said.

"He was in the physics lab last night," Mason said.

"I completely forgot about him," Corey told them.

"Me too," Liam added. He turned to his friends. "We have Spanish together."

"Oh, my God. I have Algebra with him," Marlow told them. She hated feeling like some bad guys on horses could just erase people from reality like they mean nothing.

They looked back at the desk. The formerly blank library card was adorned with Jake's information once more. "They erased him," Mason said.

Liam turned to Corey. "Your hunch was right."

Marlow's eyes widened. "Holy crap," she mumbled. The pieces were finally starting to fall together. Her gut was right. She wasn't going insane. She didn't need a psychiatrist. She needed to find a bunch of horse-riding maniacs. Only she wasn't missing something. She was missing someone.


	4. the last straw

Marlow was as confused as ever. She just couldn't seem to think of anyone she could be missing. Of course, that was what the Ghost Riders did. Erasing people from everyone's minds. Still, Marlow just couldn't imagine that there could be anyone she forgot. Especially if that someone was close to her.

Marlow watched as Mr. Douglas showed the class a piece of metal. She was widely uninterested in whatever he was saying, still too wrapped up in her thoughts about the missing person in her life. "Power. The ability to control things. This metal has no power. It's small, weak, insignificant. Is there anything we can do to change that?"

Corey raised his hands. "Corey, what you got?"

"We can add electricity."

"Exactly." Mr. Douglas said. Marlow slyly high-fived Corey, smirking widely at him. We turn this metal rod..." Mr. Douglas went on. He put the rod on the desk and picked up another one. "Into a magnet. Now it has power. Now it has influence... over others."

He started working on the experiment. Marlow checked her phone under the table. Scott, Malia, and Lydia had found out something about the missing person. A word. Stiles. She was still waiting for further from them. But they seemed to have been stumped. She was ripped out of her thoughts when Mr. Douglas started having a coughing fit.

"Are, are you okay, Mr. Douglas?" Hayden asked.

Mr. Douglas waved her off. "Just a little cough," he assured her. "Where were we? Um... Right, now we have electricity and a little bit of power. Let's add a little more." he went on. He turned the dial on his device higher. "After all, the greater the power, the greater the control," he added. Mr. Douglas started coughing once more. He grabbed a bottle of water and turned around.

Marlow narrowed her eyes at her teacher. When she looked over at Riley, she could see that her best friend was also weirded out by the entire situation. The witch's fists were clenched on the table and her face had never looked more serious than at that moment.

Mr. Douglas turned around once more and grabbed the metal rod from the table. He held it up for the class to see. "Imagine how powerful this rod could become with boundless electricity. Say, from a lightning bolt? What else could we control?"

He turned the device on again. And once again, he slipped into a coughing fit. This time it sent him into the supply closet. "What the hell?" Marlow mumbled.

Liam got up and walked over to the door of the supply closet. "Mr. Douglas?"

There was no answer. Mr. Douglas stayed inside the closet until the bell rang and everyone inside the classroom was too weirded out to stay behind. They all filed out almost as soon as the bell rang. Riley pulled Marlow out into the hallway. She dragged her underneath a staircase. "There is something wrong with that guy."

Marlow scoffed. "You think?"

"It's not funny, Marlow," Riley told her. There was this intense glare in her eyes. Marlow straightened up and nodded. "I get this weird feeling whenever I'm around him. You know, my vibes?"

Marlow nodded once more. She trusted Riley. And her vibes. They had not led them astray. "So, what do you think?"

Riley shrugged, a sigh escaping her lips. "I wish I knew. I don't have this witch thing down whatsoever. And it's not like I have anyone who can teach me anymore," she said. She leaned against the wall. "I just need to somehow figure out what exactly is wrong with him. Because something is."

Marlow nodded. Her heart skipped a beat as Mr. Douglas walked past them. She could only hope he hadn't heard anything. Marlow had wanted to be more trusting towards people, but after Theo, she had learned her lesson.

* * *

Marlow stuffed her books into her locker. She closed the door with a sigh. She hadn't seen Mr. Douglas ever since the classroom incident. Her phone vibrated. She looked down at the message and rolled her eyes. Party at Nathan Pierce's house. One that Marlow would be skipping. Not only could she not get drunk anyway, the last three parties she had attended almost ended up killing her.

She deleted the message and slid her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. Her mind was still all over the place. She was thinking of a way, any way, to tell Riley about her parents. Not to mention that there was still someone missing from her life. Though, that was one of her smallest worries compared to the threat of Ghost Riders taking her friends away.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a howl. Marlow rolled her eyes and ran off to follow the noise. "What now?" she mumbled to herself. The howl led her into the basement. There, Scott, Lydia, Natalie, and her dad stood in front of the door. "What's going on?"

Scott waved her off. "It's just Malia. She's having some trouble with her shifting. We'll work it out."

Marlow nodded. "Okay." She watched as Malia turned from her coyote self back into her human self. Noah turned around as Malia was completely naked. "It's all right. I'm okay," Malia assured them. Natalie handed the girl her clothes and Malia quickly put them on.

Marlow had no idea what had Malia so rattled. No matter how much stress she was under, she should have been able to handle it better by that point. "Any idea what made her shift?" Noah asked the kids.

"She's under a lot of pressure," Scott replied. "School, her life after graduation."

"Her mom trying to kill her," Lydia added.

"That shouldn't make her shift," Scott said. He turned to Lydia. "Could it be connected to Stiles?"

"Hard to tell since we don't know what a 'Stiles' is," Lydia replied.

"It's a 'he'," Noah chimed in.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Stiles. It's a family nickname. I never used it but, uh, my father did," Noah explained.

Marlow's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't seen her grandfather in years. The last time they had met he had managed to make fun of her dad's life and Marlow's burgeoning bipolar disorder in one breath. Of course, ever since she was turned into a werecoyote the disorder vanished along with all chances of any other illness, but she still didn't ever want to talk to Elias Stilinski again. That was a can Scott, Malia and Lydia would have to open themselves.

* * *

Mason dashed towards Marlow as she exited the school building. "Hold on!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. Marlow stopped in her tracks, eyes widening at Mason's energy. "Party. Tonight. At Scott's house."

Marlow crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No. No. And absolutely not."

Mason sighed. He threw his arms up. "Why not?"

"Because firstly, the last three parties we attended almost got us killed. Secondly, we're trying to avoid Ghost Riders who might erase us from existence. And thirdly, and most of important of all, I simply won't let you guys invite a horde of teenagers into Scott's house just so they can trash it and Melissa can kill us all."

Mason grabbed Marlow by the shoulders. "But we're not throwing the party to have fun or anything. We need to keep Gwen safe."

"Who's Gwen?" Marlow asked confusedly.

"She's in our class. Her sister is already missing and she has seen the Ghost Riders too. We needed a way to keep her safe without making her suspicious, so we decided to hijack Nathan's party."

Marlow scoffed. "Yeah, good luck not beaten by him for stealing the biggest party of the year away from him. And also, when did you guys decide this and why wasn't I invited to the meeting?"

Mason groaned. "We couldn't find you. And you didn't answer my calls. Does it matter?" he asked. Marlow sighed. "Marlow, you are one of Beacon Hills' most prominent protectors," Mason told her. Marlow narrowed her eyes. "You are. And you Liam have been bickering about the Alpha position for months. I'm rooting for you, but I can't do that anymore if you don't step up and do what's right."

Marlow closed her eyes and sighed. "When's the party supposed to tak-"

Mason grabbed her shoulders and shook her. A look of excitement crossed his face. "Tonight! We're doing this tonight!"

Marlow smiled faintly. Mason let go of her. "Okay. Fine. For the sake of keeping Gwen safe, let's throw a party!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. She didn't want to attend a party, but if it could keep someone from being erased, then she would pull through for the team and do her best to help Gwen. She could only hope that the plan wouldn't completely backfire on them.

* * *

That same evening the party was in full swing. Riley and Coop were keeping a look-out for the Ghost Riders, while Marlow and Liam tried to keep people from destroying the house. Marlow was close to a nervous break-down as she snatched another vase from a drunken kid's hand. "Put it down!"

"Marlow, relax!" Mason yelled over the loud music as he swerved in and pulled her away from the teenager. He couldn't have the whole thing escalating right away.

Marlow lightly pushed the boy away and turned to Mason, an annoyed expression crossing her face. "Mason, I can't let people break things in here. Do you know what happens if this house is destroyed by the end of the night?"

Mason sighed. "What happens then?"

"We'll die. We will die at the hands of a very angry nurse!" Marlow replied frantically. She had been more than skeptical about throwing a party at Scott's house. She understood it was surrounded by mountain ash but she also knew that they couldn't even be sure if the Ghost Riders could be thwarted by mountain ash. "Okay, just... just stop people from destroying things in here. Remember the angry nurse, remember her!" she warned, almost digging her finger into Mason's face.

He gently put her arm down. "Okay!"

Marlow spotted Riley in the distance, she was with Coop. They were trying desperately to blend in. Marlow sighed and walked over to them. "Any sight of them?!"

"No, Hayden and Gwen went upstairs. So far, the Ghost Riders haven't shown up," Riley replied.

"Doesn't mean they won't," Coop added.

"You're right. That's why we need to look out for them. To save Gwen, okay?" Marlow asked. Both nodded.

Marlow nodded at them and smiled. It was in those kinds of times when she was glad to have Riley and Coop by her side. They knew how dire the situation was and that even with supernatural enemies lurking, they would have to do their best to keep everything in order.

Marlow tried to loosen up. She knew she should just enjoy herself while she could but it was hard to do so when everyone around her was running around wildly in a house that didn't belong to them. Worse was looking over and seeing Liam and Hayden embracing.

Riley squeezed Marlow's arm. "Hey. You know you don't have to see this, right?"

Marlow sighed. "Riley, I've already told you, I'm not breaking them up. It's just not worth the heartache."

Riley walked up closer to Marlow. "And not telling them will ensure your heartache."

Marlow knew what Riley and Mason were doing. They were looking out for her when no one else did. She appreciated it but at the end of the day, she was too scared of breaking the group apart. Before Marlow could ponder any further, they heard Gwen scream. Marlow looked over at the stairs. She sighed. "Duty calls."

The trio rushed to the staircase. Gwen came running down the stairs screaming, Hayden followed closely behind. Liam stopped Gwen in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"I saw him," Gwen replied. She turned back towards the staircase. "He's right there. Don't you see him?" Gwen asked alarmedly.

Marlow narrowed her eyes at the staircase. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. If the Ghost Riders were truly invisible and could find their way past mountain ash, then they would be in deep trouble.

Gwen pushed past Liam and ran off. "Help me, please!"

Hayden took off after her. Marlow groaned. She turned to Riley and Coop. Riley raised a hand. "Don't worry, I got her," she told Marlow. She and Coop dashed after Gwen and Hayden.

"Liam, Marlow, it's a Ghost Rider;" they suddenly heard Corey yell.

"Where?" Liam asked, looking around the room. Marlow growled in frustration.

"Headed for the kitchen. Right there;" Corey replied. Suddenly, he materialized with a Ghost Rider in tow.

Marlow's eyes widened. "Holy..." she mumbled. Right there in the middle of the McCall's living room stood a decayed-looking man in full cowboy gear. He tossed Corey against the wall and looked at his surroundings. Marlow's heart skipped a beat. Everyone around her was frightened beyond belief.

Corey got up with a groan. "Everybody out. Now!"

Screams erupted as scared teens all around fled the McCall house. But the Ghost Rider wasn't there for them. He came for Gwen. And that was one thing Marlow and her friends would put a stop to.

As teenagers stormed past him, he slowly made his way towards the remaining group. Marlow growled, ready to fight. Mason was quick to think up a solution though. He took the jar of Mountain Ash and drew a line in front of the Ghost Riders. He couldn't move past it, but they all knew it wouldn't hold him back for long.

When everyone had left the house, it was finally quiet. Liam looked at Corey. "We can't let him get through."

Corey nodded. Liam picked up a vase and tossed it at the Ghost Rider. Marlow braced herself as the Rider tossed Liam against a nearby wall in turn. He flicked his whip against the barrier. Marlow felt that familiar feeling of anxiety rushing through her body. "Guys, he's breaking through," Mason warned.

Corey went for it but it was no use. It was as if the Ghost Riders were stronger than them in every way possible. Marlow wasn't prone to giving up though. She flashed her blue eyes and jumped on the Riders back. She roared, trying to go for his throat but soon felt herself being thrown to the ground.

She hit the floor with a thud and watched as Coop went for another attack. He was hurled against the wall just like the rest of them. At that point, Riley was growing aggravated. She raised her hand and in one swift motion, the whip flew out of the Rider's hand and into hers.

Riley smirked to herself when the Ghost Rider stormed towards her. He ripped the whip out of her hands and pushed her into the next room. "Alright, enough! Take her outside. Go!" Marlow yelled to Mason.

"Okay. We're leaving right now," Mason yelled to Gwen. They stormed out the back door and Marlow got ready to fight.

Just then, Mason and Gwen hurried back inside. Marlow stared at them wide-eyed as the Ghost Rider finally broke through the barrier and wrapped his whip around Gwen's leg. He pulled her away. Mason and Hayden held onto the girl for dear life.

Riley jumped up off the kitchen floor and closed her eyes. "Riders on the storm, want us to conform. Parrish witches, heed my call. Stop this brawl and save us all!" she yelled. She could feel a blast of energy emanating from her hands and hit the Ghost Rider. He loosened his grip on Gwen and grabbed his head.

Before anyone truly knew what had just happened, the Rider suddenly blew up right in front of them, covering the group in whatever ran through his veins. Riley stared at the scene, mouth wide open. She barely had any time to study spell writing and she sure as hell didn't think a simple spell like that would get rid of a Ghost Rider.

"Holy crap. Riley!" Mason yelled as he stared at her in awe. But before they could celebrate their small victory, another Ghost Rider burst into the room and knocked Riley into a wall. The girl fell to the floor. She lay there motionless as the Rider got rid of Mason and Hayden and wrapped his whip around Gwen's hips.

Marlow's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, Parrish dashed into the room, his gun drawn. He slowly walked towards the Rider. "Freeze! Let her go!"

It was as if the Rider's grip on Gwen tightened. The intensity of the situation heightened. Marlow could feel herself holding her breath. "Shoot him, Parrish," Liam demanded. But Marlow was sure it wouldn't help much.

"Everyone down, now," Parrish demanded. The kids ducked as the Deputy shot the Rider. Nothing happened. Riley was still out cold. The Rider let go of Gwen and walked up to Parrish. "On your knees," Parrish yelled. The Rider kept creeping up to Parrish. Until the gun was right in his face. "On your knees."

Parrish's gun was so close to the Rider's head, Parrish could easily fire a shot and see what else would happen. Just as he seemed to think about doing that, the leaves started swirling around them and the Ghost Rider finally disappeared with the wind.

Coop rushed to Riley's side and inspected her wounds. He turned back to his friends. "She'll be fine."

Marlow sighed in relief. "She just killed one of them," Corey chimed in.

"Yeah, I know. The evidence is all over us," Marlow said as she wiped the bits and pieces of the Ghost Riders remains off her. She could still feel his blood all over her body though. "What the hell do we do now?"

Marlow's phone went off, she unlocked the screen. It was a message from Scott. Marlow sighed as she read it. "Okay, listen up everyone! I need to get to the Sheriff's station. Our older and so-called 'wiser' generation got in trouble. I'd suggest you leave before Scott or Melissa come home. Keep an eye on Gwen."

* * *

Marlow stormed into the Sheriff's station, where she immediately spotted a male nurse sitting with Deputy Clarke. She assumed it was the nurse that Malia attacked. Marlow rushed up to him and grabbed the man from his seat. "Hey, Marlow, you can't do that!" Deputy Clark needlessly told her.

"Save it, Clark!" Marlow countered. She dragged the Nurse into a back room and pushed him against the wall. "Hi, my name is Marlow. I heard about your unfortunate situation with one of my friends. Listen, I know what she did wasn't right, but she is going through some things. Don't you think you can let this one slide and have her leave here with a warning?"

"You have got to be kidding me, right? That crazy bitch knocked me out and locked me in a supply closet. I'm pressing charges!" the man yelled. Marlow sighed and closed her eyes. It was as if at that moment she wasn't thinking about any consequences. Whatever was holding her back before was gone. She hadn't felt that way in years.

As she opened her eyes back up they were glowing blue. She flicked out her claws and fletched her fangs. The nurse was scared beyond belief at that point. Shaking, he stood in front of Marlow. "Do we need to press charges here, sir?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

The nurse shook his head frantically. Just then, the Sheriff stormed into the room. "Marlow!"

"Okay, okay. No charges. No charges! Just get her away from me!" the man yelled frantically. He pushed past Marlow and Noah and ran out of the room.

Noah turned around to his daughter, infuriated. "Marlow Marie Stilinski, this is my last straw."

"Dad..."

"No, Marlow! This is my last straw. Going around the law to help you and your friends save this town is one thing, but you physically threatening witnesses is on a whole other level of wrong!"

Marlow bit her lip. She knew her dad was right, she didn't know what had come over her. But she also knew that she had only wanted to save her friend from legal trouble. There wasn't a good way to explain her actions. The last time she had been that reckless was shortly before she was turned into a werecoyote.

"Now, we'll go to the holding cell and tell your friends the 'good' news and you better let them know that this is it. I don't wanna see them near your grandfather again. And never again, do I want to see Malia in here because she assaulted someone. Is that clear?"

Marlow nodded. Her dad had never been this angry at her in her entire life, and she couldn't blame him. Noah opened the door and ushered her out. They walked into the holding cell. "By some miracle, the nurse decided to drop the charges. They're free to go."

He walked out leaving Marlow behind. "Yeah, it was a real miracle," Marlow said after her dad left. "And you owe me now," she added. Malia nodded.

"Just because you're not going to jail, doesn't mean you're not grounded for eternity," Natalie told Lydia. Lydia's eyes widened. Natalie opened the door and ushered Lydia out. "Let's go!"

The two left and Marlow turned to her remaining friends. "I should get home too. It's late," Malia said. She walked out after the Martin's.

Scott turned to Marlow. "You didn't have to get into trouble with your dad just to get us out of here."

"Yes, I did. We're a pack and we're friends. We help each other," Marlow reassured him. Scott nodded. "So, did my senile old dirtbag of a grandfather help you?"

"You could have told us he had dementia," Scott replied.

Marlow shrugged. "I told you not to go to him. You didn't listen," she reminded him. Marlow always knew there was a reason she had steered clear of her grandfather. He was no help with anything. Scott shook his head. "Also..." Marlow drawled.

Scott sighed. "What?"

"We might have trashed your house during a party while fighting off Ghost Riders to save Gwen," she explained.

"You're kidding me, right?" Scott asked. Marlow shook her head. She was dreading this talk all day. She was just happy that Scott had found out before Melissa did. Marlow didn't even want to know what that woman would do once she saw her trashed house.

Scott sighed once more. He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you said you fought off the Ghost Riders. How did you see them?"

"Oh, well, Corey was able to make them visible with his powers and..." Just then, it hit Marlow. "Everyone at the party saw them," she thought out loud.

"They're all gonna be taken," Scott said.

Marlow wanted to slap herself. What was wrong with her? How did she not think of this? She was usually not this stupid. But none of that mattered now. What mattered was keeping all the kids from the party and themselves safe.


	5. raise the stakes

"What do we do?" Marlow asked Liam the next day. It was evident that they were all screwed. "I told you all this party was a stupid idea, to begin with. What made you guys think a horde of possible new victims wouldn't attract the Ghost Riders more?" she added. She knew she couldn't put the blame solely on the boys and Hayden. She could have put a stop to it sooner after all. But that didn't change the fact that they were still screwed.

"Marlow..." Liam said. 

"What? Liam, we put everyone in danger. Just because Parrish scared off the Ghost Riders and Riley killed one of them last night, doesn't mean they will stop hunting Gwen and now everyone else - including us. It's what they do," Marlow reminded him. She knew it was unnecessary. And that she was being overly negative when she should be coming up with solutions instead. "Can't you see we've already screwed things up? How's that gonna be once Scott leaves?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know. But we have other things to worry about right now, like how to keep everyone that was at the party safe," he told her.

Scott walked up to the two and joined in their discussion. "He's right. That's the goal right now," he reminded Marlow.

"What are gonna do to keep them safe? Stalk them until this is over? Put them in a holding cell until the Ghost Riders are gone?" Marlow asked. She wanted to stop being such a pessimistic smartass, but how else was she supposed to approach the situation? Thus far the only person the Ghost Riders had not taken was Gwen and that was only because Riley and Parrish pulled off some real miracle work.

"I don't know what we'll do. But we will keep them safe, all of them," Scott assured her.

Marlow shook her head. She loved Scott but sometimes he could be so pathetically optimistic. But she didn't want to anger him and knew that it was better to try and keep everyone safe, no matter how. "I hope we can," she finally told him.

* * *

"So we're all marked right now and we're screwed is basically what you're saying," Riley concluded. She was so pissed. The young witch should have known better. She wasn't stupid. But she realized that sometimes her friends pulled her into shenanigans she usually wouldn't do.

"Yes," Marlow simply said. Riley sighed, throwing herself back onto her bed. Marlow sat down on the edge of the bed. "And now we have to help keep us and the others safe."

"Okay, let's do this. What have they found out so far?" Riley asked. She sat up and scooted next to Marlow. Riley wasn't exactly keen on being involved in more supernatural drama mere months after the last one nearly killed her, but she had to keep her friends safe and she knew her powers could be a big help in stopping the Ghost Riders.

"A lot. But most of it too complicated for me to understand. To summon it up, we're hiding in Chris's bunker tonight," Marlow explained. Her head had nearly exploded when Scott explained the whole plan to her.

"Just tonight? What about tomorrow and the day after that? Will they ever stop hunting us, Marlow?" Riley asked. She too had wanted to drop the pessimism at the door but with the situation being as bleak as it was, she wasn't sure how to do that.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea. I don't know how we will stop them or if we can stop them at all. I don't know if we will ever be free from this and be able to live a somewhat normal life," Marlow admitted. She looked over at Riley. "All I know is we have to save the others and ourselves right now and we can worry about everything else tomorrow." 

Riley nodded. She knew Marlow was right. And if there was one thing Riley Parrish would never do, it was sitting by and getting killed when she had the power to change things. "I guess you're right," she told her. "Okay, let's go. Let's beat these wrinkly, old, whip-loving freaks!"

Marlow smirked at her. When it came down to it, she could trust in her best friend to jump in and help out. "Hell yes!"

* * *

Marlow was on the phone with Mason as she and Riley made their way to the bunker. She was absolutely terrified thinking about everything that could go wrong, but she had told herself that she would negate the negative thoughts for the night and focus on keeping everyone around her safe. "Hey, Mase. Did you get the others to come and hide in the bunker with us?"

"It took some persuasion, actually a lot of it, but yeah. It's all settled," Mason assured her.

She could hear the hesitation in his voice. Something was wrong already, she was sure of it. "What is it, Mason? Spit it out."

"Gwen's gone. We think she's at the game," Mason admitted.

"What? Mason!" Marlow yelled. "You had one job, get everyone to the bunker!"

"And we did. Almost," Mason insisted. Marlow groaned. "She slipped out of our grasp, alright? Don't worry though. We're headed to the game now to get her back before it's too late," he added.

"Okay, we're coming too," Marlow said, turning her car around.

"No! Just go to the bunker. Be safe. We'll be there soon," Mason demanded

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen, bud," she told her best friend. She loved the boys, but they were really bold if they thought they could just get Gwen to the bunker on their own. "We'll be there in five!"

"Marlow! No-"

Marlow hung up the phone and drove off to the lacrosse game. Riley shot her a questioning glance. "Change of plans. We have a runaway girl and not a lot of time to get her to the bunker. So we need to grab her and be out of there lighting fast."

Riley nodded. She couldn't believe Gwen would be so stupid as to care more about a dumb game of lacrosse than keeping herself safe. But they couldn't just leave her behind. She hit the dashboard. "All right. Let's get that girl!"

* * *

When Marlow and Riley arrived at the lacrosse field, the game had already started. They quietly sat next to Mason and watched the game. Every lacrosse player that had been at the party was on the field and Marlow felt a fit of rage coming on. She knew they didn't get it, not like them, but it still made her immensely angry. None of the missing partygoers would join them in the bunker, it seemed. "We're fucked, aren't we?" Riley asked Mason.

Mason nodded, nervously chewing on his bottom lip as he watched the game go on. "Pretty much," he told her.

Marlow sighed. They could hardly drag all of the kids off the field and into the bunker. "We can at least protect them from the Ghost Riders. There has to be some kind of way to do that." Marlow said.

"Yeah..." Mason mumbled. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts. Marlow liked that side of him. That side always had some kind of plan.

Riley nudged Mason. "Mason?"

As another set of players hit the ground, Mason jumped up in excitement. "Yes!"

"Wrong team," Sidney and Lori told him.

Riley pulled him down. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"Your uncle - we need him! You too! Come on!" Mason yelled. Riley narrowed her eyes at him. What was her uncle going to do? Mason got off his seat and pulled at Riley's sleeve. "Let's go, damnit!"

The two ran off and Marlow looked after them in confusion. She trusted Mason would know what he was doing and Riley would be able to handle herself. "Okay, I'll wait here I guess!"

* * *

It was about another ten minutes later. Marlow had no idea what Riley, Mason, and Hayden were doing and why they needed Parrish for it. She was getting more and more anxious. She could feel the apparent gust of wind blowing through and soon enough she heard the horses from far away.

The gust of wind turned into a storm, it started to rain heavily and the players and most guests ran off the field. The small group that was leftover huddled together. Marlow ran out into the field towards them. She knew it would come down to this and now was the time to stand their ground and fight for their lives.

"We've got all three, right?" Scott asked his beta's.

"Four!" Marlow yelled. She started panicking.

"Scott, there were four!" Liam added. Marlow looked around. The fourth kid was nowhere to be seen at first. Not good. Not good at all. She heard horse hooves next to her and when she turned to face the noise she spotted the fourth kid getting dragged away by one of the Ghost Riders. He disappeared into a cloud of green smoke.

"Oh, my god! They're real!" one of the other boys yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" another one added.

"Stay together. We'll protect you!" Liam assured them. But Marlow wasn't sure if they would be able to. They had already lost one of the group and she didn't even know if Riley, Mason, and Hayden were still safe.

"How?!" Gwen yelled as the group saw the Riders coming their way.

"Scott?!" Marlow asked.

Scott looked at her for a second. He was clearly just as lost as them at that point. It was the first time Marlow had seen her friend as anything other than optimistic. "Run!" he finally yelled.

The group turned around, only to be met by more Ghost Riders. Liam held out his hand to stop Marlow from running into them. He pulled her back. "Stay close!" he warned. Another kid got shot by the Ghost Riders and disappeared.

Corey let go of Scott. "I can still see them!" Scott yelled.

Liam looked at Scott, then Marlow, and finally decided he had enough. He flashed his yellow eyes, fletched his fangs, and tackled one of the Riders off their horse with a roar. "Liam!" Scott yelled. Marlow looked at him. He nodded. Both did what Scott had done.

Marlow pulled Corey towards Gwen. "Stay with her!" she growled. She came to keep people safe and that was what she was going to do. One way or another.

"We can't stop 'em!" Liam yelled.

"Protect Gwen!" Scott roared back. Marlow was starting to feel hopeless again as more and more kids got snatched up by the Riders around her. She could only hope her friends were doing better, wherever they had been.

* * *

"What do you need me to do?" Parrish asked Riley, Mason, and Hayden. Riley had thought Mason and Hayden were insane. How long was her uncle supposed to hold the Riders off? But she also knew that they had to do something. She could just do the spell that she had done the last time they came if worse came to worse.

"Remember the party? You scared the Ghost Rider off. We need you," Riley explained. She knew that dealing with the supernatural big bads was still fairly new to him. It was new for her as well. But she needed him to be focused and ready.

Parrish nodded, drawing his gun from his holster. Riley pushed his arm down. "No, the other you," she said. He nodded once more.

Riley could feel the draft of the storm. She knew they were close. She nodded towards her friends, when suddenly a girl came rushing into the hallway - a Ghost Rider hot on her heels. He shot her, she turned around in shock as she dissolved into green smoke.

"Stay back!" Parrish warned. He walked up to the Rider, his true form emerging. Riley's heart practically beat out of her chest. She was so glad that Coop was out of town. Although part of her was still scared to they could just find him wherever. Jordan roared at the Rider as rushed up to him. Riley's eyes widened as the Rider took aim and shot at her uncle.

"Uncle Jordan!" Riley yelled, running towards him. She needed to take care of this situation before it got out of hand. She came to a halt, nearly crashing to the floor. "Riders on the storm, want us to conform. Parrish witches..." she watched as the Rider took aim at her. "Heed my ca-no, wait!"

The Rider shot the young witch, stopping her before she could finish the spell to kill him. Riley gasped in shock before she too disappeared into the green smoke. Mason's eyes widened. How could this have happened? "Riley!"

Hayden turned and ran for the Rider who disappeared through lightning before she could even reach him. Jordan's breath came out in ragged heaps. He looked around the empty hallway in front of him. His niece had just disappeared. Maybe for good. "Riley..."

* * *

Marlow watched as Gwen stepped up to Ghost Riders. She wanted to smack the girl in the head. "Come on!" Gwen yelled.

"No!" Scott yelled as they shot her.

Gwen fell into Scott's arms. She dissolved just as all the other kids before her had. Marlow turned back to her friends as the rain stopped pouring and the Ghost Riders disappeared. Why had they not tried to take them as well?

They would have to try and find out later. At that moment she needed to know that the others were safe. "Come on!" she yelled towards boys. "We gotta find the others!"

They sprinted off the field and into the school. Marlow's heart was racing. She did not feel good about the whole situation. Every kid on the field was gone. They had failed their mission. She and the boys came to a halt as they came face to face with Mason, Jordan, and Hayden. Riley was nowhere to be seen. Marlow nearly dropped to her knees. "No..."

"She was doing her spell and then he just...he just shot her. And she disappeared. It happened so fast," Mason stammered. Corey walked up to his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. Mason was clearly as distraught as Marlow and Jordan.

Scott stared at the group intently. He had wanted to keep everyone else safe so badly he lost sight of his own pack. His phone rang. Marlow leaned against the wall as Scott took the call. She had a hard time breathing. She felt another panic attack coming on. The young werecoyote hadn't had one of those since Tracy nearly killed Lydia.

Liam walked up to her, shooting her a worried glance. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Marlow caught her breath, trying to push her feelings of dread away. "We'll find a way to get her back. I'm sure of it."

Marlow shook her head. How would they even begin to do that? Once the Ghost Riders had taken someone, they were gone for good. Scott got off his phone and looked at his friends. "Plan A failed too. Everyone in the bunker has been taken."

* * *

It had presumably been hours. Scott had taken off for the bunker and Liam disappeared soon after. Jordan had left too. Marlow wanted to make him stay. He was clearly distraught. But he insisted on leaving, saying he needed to figure something out. Marlow sat on the floor, slumped up against the wall. Her panic attack had faded. Now she was just at a loss.

Mason, Corey, and Hayden walked up to her. Mason leaned down, squeezing one of Marlow's knees. "We're going home. Are you coming with us?" Hayden asked.

Marlow opened her eyes and looked up at Mason. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just go home and do nothing. One of her best friends was gone. Erased from existence. Just like the other mystery person in her life.

"Let's just go. I know you want to stay and figure something out, but it won't happen here and it won't happen tonight. We'll get her back. We'll get all of them back," Mason assured her once more.

"We gotta get Liam," Corey chimed in.

Marlow nodded. "Okay, fine," she mumbled. She got off the floor and stalked after the trio. Riley was gone. She disappeared into thin air - quite literally. Marlow had no idea what to do. What if Riley never came back? She wouldn't survive that.

They found Liam in the boys' locker room soon enough. He was fidgeting with his lacrosse stick. "Liam?" Hayden asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Mason added.

"Everyone's gone," Hayden told him. A pang shot through Marlow's heart.

"Literally. And we should go to," Corey added.

Liam wasn't responding. The four looked at each other. "Do you want a ride?" Mason tried.

"I wanna catch one." Liam finally said. He stood up and walked out. With the others following him.

"Wait, you wanna catch one?" Corey asked.

"One of the Ghost Riders?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah. Go home," Liam told them. He walked off, the others stopped. Marlow thought Liam was losing his mind. They had to find a way to get Riley and the others back, not catch a Ghost Rider. What was one of them going to tell them? Could they even talk? But she wanted Riley back more than anything in the world. So maybe crazy ideas were just what they needed.

"Let's go. I wanna get Riley back," Marlow said. They trailed after Liam, followed him to the busses. Liam eventually turned around. 

"We're not going," Mason said.

"We're not leaving you," Hayden added.

"Somebody just made team captain, right?" Corey asked him.

"That doesn't mean anything, this isn't over," Marlow said. Mason nudged her. "What? You know it isn't."

"What do we do?" Mason asked.

"Catch a Ghost Rider," Liam replied.

"And find Riley," Marlow added. Because if Riley didn't come back home, Marlow might just tear the entire town of Beacon Hills apart.


	6. losing my mind

Riley couldn't recall how long she had been on that horse's back. It seemed like hours, even though it had probably only been minutes. She was scared. Didn't know where she was going, if she was dead or not.

Finally, the horse stopped and she was violently thrown off of its back. Her legs and arms had been tied. The ropes dissolved as she hit the ground.

"Goddamnit!" she groaned, trying to stand up.

"Wait, I'll help you," she heard someone say, then that someone grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

Riley coughed, trying to wipe the dirt out of her face. "Thanks," she said, her voice raspy.

"Riley?" she heard the boy ask.

She finally looked up, recognizing the voice at last. It was impossible. How did she forget him? There was no way. Then again, all of her friends had somehow forgotten her too. "Stiles?" she finally asked.

* * *

"We could try to figure out where they went with her. Then we can look for Riley," Marlow told Scott. It was the next day, they were in school.

Scott sighed. "Marlow, we've been over this. If it were that easy we would've found whoever Stiles is as well by now," he explained.

Marlow sighed. "I know, but we could try," she tried again, trying to catch up to him.

Scott stopped. "Marlow, I really don't have time for this right now. I need to get to class."

Marlow looked at him, angrily. "Class? Do you need to get to class when we've just lost a pack member? And need to figure out how to stop the Ghost Riders before we and everyone else in this town are next?"

Scott looked back at her. "Look, I know this looks bad and I promise we will get Riley and everyone else back. But not right now, we'll talk about this later."

"Fine! Go to your precious class! I'll find a way. You'll see!" she yelled after him.

"Go to class!" he yelled back.

"As if," Marlow whispered as she snuck back out of school. "There has to be some way to get her back."

* * *

"Stiles?" Riley asked.

"You remember me?" Stiles asked back.

Riley rubbed the back of her head. She still didn't understand how she suddenly remembered him. "Yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"The Ghost Riders got you," Stiles replied.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Stiles shrugged as the Ghost Riders approached them to leave the tunnel again. They were steering directly into the pair when someone pulled them out of the way. The man looked at Stiles semi-annoyed. "It had to be you," he said. Without another word, he walked away from them and sat down on a nearby bench. Riley finally looked around. Everyone around them was sitting down. All of them unresponsive.

Riley turned to Stiles, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Who-"

"Peter? Peter? How are you here?" Stiles asked.

"Hale?" Riley asked, her eyes widening. Stiles nodded. Marlow had filled Riley in on everything and everyone she needed to know about over the past couple of months and if there was one thing Riley was sure of, it was to stay away from Peter Hale.

"And who's that?" Peter asked Stiles.

"Riley Stevens," Stiles said. He turned to her, his eyes narrowed. "Parrish?"

Riley lightly hit him in the arm. "Stevens-Parrish. You know this!" she told him. "Woah!" she said. Memories flashed back into her brain. Maybe that's what the train station did. Remind you of what the Ghost Riders took.

"What are you?" Peter chimed in, already annoyed with their antics.

Riley rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to do tea time with a psychopath. She should be figuring out how to get home instead. "Witch. Former Werecoyote-Witch Hybrid."

Peter scoffed. "The scum of the supernatural world."

"Says the serial killer asshole," Riley shot back.

Stiles stepped between them. "Okay, back to the subject," he chimed in. "How the hell did you get here, Peter?" Stiles asked.

"What do you mean, how did I get here? I'm here, you're here, we're all here. Now, get the hell away from me Stiles," Peter replied.

"Okay, Peter. What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I'm waiting for my train," Peter simply said.

Riley looked around, then nudged Stiles. "Look, they're all waiting for their train."

"Didn't you just see that?" Stiles asked Peter.

"See what?" Peter asked.

"The horses. The hawk-tied businessman, with the magically dissolving ropes," Stiles replied. He turned around. "I'm sorry did anyone just see that?!" Stiles yelled around. The people turned around to him but quickly returned to waiting for their train.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the board. I'd like a little warning before my train arrives." Peter said.

Riley let out an annoyed sigh and lightly shoved Stiles out of the way. "Okay, screw this," she said. "Peter, the fucking train isn't coming!" she yelled. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Pretty sure I took a cab," Peter replied in that snarky, know-it-all way Riley couldn't stand in people. She stared at him angrily.

"Last time I saw you, you were being locked away in Eichen House," Stiles chimed in.

Peter looked away for a second. Riley groaned, turning to Stiles. "What is he doing now?"

"Remembering, I think," Stiles said. Riley sighed.

Peter finally stood up. He went on to explain how he escaped Eichen House when the pack got Lydia out. "How long have I been here?" Peter when he concluded his story.

"The lockdown was three months ago," Stiles replied.

"I've been missing for three months and no one came for me?" Peter asked.

"It's what the Ghost Riders do. They erase you." Stiles told him.

"Ghost Riders? Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, you know what I'm talking about?" Stiles asked. He sat down on one of the benches, pulling on Riley's sleeve so she would follow suit. Riley sighed, giving him a look. She would rather figure out a way to get home than spend one more second with Peter. Stiles nodded at the bench intently. Riley begrudgingly sat down next to Stiles.

"Of course I know what you're talking about. They ride the lighting. They are an unstoppable force of nature, but I promise you they don't make pit-stops in train stations," Peter explained.

"Well, there has to be a way out of here. Some kind of door or something," Riley chimed in.

"Do you really think it is that easy, little girl?" Peter asked.

Riley jumped up off the bench. "Call me little girl one more time, you old geezer. I will light your ass on fucking fire!"

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as Riley stomped away from the two.

"Finding a way out of here," Riley said, walking towards one of the doors. She opened it and went through it, only to end up at the train station again.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked. He rushed up to her and walked through the door and came out back into the train station as well.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Riley asked. And as she looked around she spotted a guy looking at them. "Guys, the weird dude behind us. I think he's watching us."

Peter looked back. "Yeah, he's definitely watching us."

"So?" Stiles asked.

"Every person in this train station is acting as if they're brain dead and that guy is clearly keeping an eye on us. Don't you think that's a little weird?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, maybe..." Stiles mused.

"Let's go," Peter said. When the guy spotted them, he tried getting away only to be stopped by Peter. "Why are you watching us?"

"You tried the doors, nobody ever tries the doors," the boy said ominously.

"And you have?" Riley asked.

"The ones that I could open. I've tried everything else."

"Not everything. You're still here," Peter said.

"Yeah, it seems like you got some kind of plan. So why don't you tell us about it?" Stiles asked.

"I can tell you, but it doesn't mean you can do it," the boy said.

"Stop speaking in riddles, man," Riley chimed in. She wasn't up for games. Not when her life and the entire fate of Beacon Hills was at stake.

"Well it's right in front of your face," he said. He eyed the tunnel.

Riley walked towards it. She zoned out until Stiles shook her. "Huh?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked her.

Riley shrugged. "No idea. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Okay, push me," Peter suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Stiles asked.

"Push me!" Peter yelled as if saying it once wasn't embarrassing enough for him already.

"Alrighty!" Riley said as she shoved him forward, then followed him and pulled Stiles with her.

* * *

"Why are these guys so hard to find?!" Marlow yelled as she threw the last piece of the Wild Hunt mythology on her bed. She was at a dead end and she was getting sick of it. When she heard a knock on the door. It was Lydia.

"Marlow?" she asked.

"Come in," Marlow said.

Lydia smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hi." Marlow greeted back. "Talking to my parents again?" she asked. Lydia nodded. "They're still not helping?" Marlow asked.

Lydia shook her head. "That's why I need your help."

Marlow sighed. "Lydia, I have other things to worry about."

"I know, but listen. There's a possibility that you have a brother and that he's lost somewhere out there. And I need to find out where he is," Lydia said.

"Lydia, listen," Marlow said as she stood up from her bed. "You need to stop obsessing over this Stiles. He's not real. Right now, we need to focus on the things that are real and that are important. Like finding the Ghost Riders, keeping us safe, and getting Riley back. That's all I care about right now."

* * *

They'd been walking in the dark tunnel for a few minutes. It seemed as if it was going nowhere until they finally arrived at what seemed to be the next train station. "So, what now?" Riley asked.

"Shhh." the boy made. "Can you hear them?"

Riley focused on the sounds and finally, she heard the horses. "Get off the tracks!"

"What?" Stiles asked as Riley pulled him onto the platform and behind one of the posts. The Riders flew by in a rush, more people on their horse's backs.

The group came back together once the Riders were out of sight. "So what's your plan?" Riley asked.

"Once they get back here. We hop onto their horses and go with them."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," she finally said. How long had this kid been there? Was he losing his mind? Would they be losing their mind soon as well? "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah, no. We're not doing that." Stiles said.

"Look, what other possibilities are there? I've tried everything. This is my last plan," the boy told them.

"Let him do it," Peter chimed in.

"Are you crazy?" Riley asked.

"No, I'm not. And he's right. There are no other ways to get out of here I'm assuming," Peter explained.

Riley could hear the horses stomping again. The Riders were coming back. "Okay, let's go," she said, trying to pull the boy with him. He pulled himself out of her grip and Stiles shoved Riley back behind the pole. "Stiles!"

"Let him do it! There's no other way!" Stiles yelled, trying to overpower the oncoming horses.

The boy prepared to jump as Riley stared at him wary of this whole situation. The Riders finally passed them and the boy made the jump onto one of their horses. He held on to the dead man and he on the other hand fought to get the boy off of him. But he held on until the portal, only to be yanked away and burned to ashes by it's force.

"Oh, my God!" Riley yelled as she jumped down to where the boy was just a few seconds ago. The young witch sighed as she leaned down and let some of the ashes sift through her fingers.

"Well, that settles it. There's no way out of here," Peter simply said, ready to move back to the train station.

"Yes, there is. There has to be," Stiles said.

Peter looked at him, getting angrier by the second. He ripped Stiles' wallet out of his pants. "What's this? Your wallet? This is useless now. Your cash, credit cards, license. It's all useless!" Peter said, throwing Stiles things away. "And these," he said, holding up the keys for the jeep. "These are also useless," he said, throwing them onto the nearby platform.

"Hey!" Stiles yelled.

"Don't you get it? We are already forgotten." Peter said.

"Somebody's gonna remember me," Stiles said. "Okay, Marlow, Scott, Lydia, Malia. They're gonna come for me."

"Yeah, yeah right. Uh? Riley? If remember correctly." Peter asked her. Riley turned around to face him. "Do any of these guys remember him in any way?" he asked. The girl shook her head. "See. Nobody remembers us," Peter said as he walked back into the tunnel.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Stiles yelled.

Riley looked back down at the ashes of the burned boy. "Didn't even know your name," she mumbled as she climbed back onto the platform and sat on one of the broken benches. She put her head into her hands, thinking about everything that's happened.

* * *

Marlow sat in her room, her head buried in her hands. She fought the urge to cry. There was nothing on the Ghost Riders. Nothing on how to fight them, or how to find them. It seemed pointless at this point. To try and fight them. Why not just let them take her?

She lifted her head back up, taking a deep breath. "No! This isn't the time to give up, Marlow. It's time to get up and do something. And get some help on the way."

* * *

Riley lifted her head back up. "I've got to do something to get out of this hell hole," she said. She got off the bench then quickly ducked back behind a pole as she heard the Riders arriving. She heard them ride by. Riley took a peek and saw Gwen get thrown off the horse. So it was only a matter of time until they'd get everyone else. She stood by the tracks when they were gone. Waited, waited, and debated on whether to do what the boy just did or stay here. Maybe she could do it, she was supernatural after all.

Another few minutes passed and finally, Stiles and Peter came back to the train station. "Guys, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna jump on their horse. I have better chances than the boy."

"No, you're not. I know what you're thinking. But you can't heal. I'm gonna do it," Peter said.

"Okay, so if you can do it you have to warn the others. Tell them where we are," Riley told him.

"If I can make it out of this without being incinerated, the first thing I'm gonna do is get away from Beacon Hills as far and as fast as possible," Peter explained.

"What about Malia? I know you're doing this for her," Stiles said.

Peter stopped. "Stall them," he said a few seconds later.

"Huh?" Riley asked as she heard the oncoming horses once more. 

"Stall them! Do something to slow them down!" Peter yelled as he hopped back onto the platform followed by Stiles and Riley. They picked up a bench and threw it on the tracks.

The Ghost Riders stopped for a second, giving Peter the chance to jump on the horse. Despite the struggle he managed to stay on it and go through the portal with them. The final Rider noticed the two remaining teenagers. He flipped his whip around Riley's neck and pulled her onto the tracks. She managed to breathe again when the Rider let go of her and followed the rest of them.

"Riley! You okay?" Stiles asked, jumping down to help her.

"Barely," Riley said as she got off the floor. "He made it."

"Yeah, he did. Let's just hope he gets to the others," Stiles said. Riley nodded. "Come on. Let's go back."

Riley shook her head. "Go. I can't stand these catatonic people anymore. I'll be fine." she said, getting back onto the platform.

"Okay," he said as he ran back into the tunnels.

Riley sat on the only intact bench that was still there. She sighed, trying not to scream. "Marlow? If you can hear me. Help me."

"I'm right here. I can help you," she heard someone say.

"Marlow?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it's me. I'm in the tunnels," the voice called out.

"No, you're not. Marlow isn't here. She's in Beacon Hills with the others," Riley mumbled.

"No, I'm here. The Ghost Riders got me," the voice called out again.

"Well, then come out!" Riley yelled. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her. If this were really Marlow then she wouldn't play silly games right now.

"No, come to me," the voice called out.

Riley rubbed her temples, dropping her head into her lap. "I'm going crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> This story used to be on here WAY back in the day, then I relocated it to Wattpad and now I am reworking it and putting it on here as well. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
